40 Weeks
by firefreak83
Summary: Hermione announces to Ron that she is pregnant. Is Ron ready to be a father? Please read and review. First fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been living together for about five years. They lived together in a two bedroom flat in the outskirts of London. Hermione work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. Ron was the keeper for his favorite Quidditch team The Chudley Cannons. Overall to Ron life was good. Hermione and Ron hardly ever fought anymore like they used to.  
  
At Dinner one night, Hermione had something very important to tell Ron. However, she wasn't sure of how to approach the subject. Also, she wasn't sure what Ron's Reaction would be. Despite all that Hermione knew she couldn't put it off much longer. They had been celebrating the latest win for the Cannons and Hermione's glass of wine was still full. Deciding she might as well get this over with she started talking.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes, darling?' he replied between gulps of wine.  
  
"Do you want more?" she asked.  
  
Holding up his glass he replied, "No, I'm okay."  
  
"No, no not more wine. I mean more out of life," replied Hermione.  
  
Ron thought about this for a minute before responding. "Well, what do you mean by more? I'd say life is pretty damn good right now. We Love each other. The Cannons are doing superb this year. Your job is going well. We're both healthy. What more could I possibly ask for?" Seeing that Hermione looked a little disappointed with his answer he frowned. " Why do you ask anyways? And how come you haven't touch your wine?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione Sighed. "Ron, I'm late."  
  
Not fully understanding the hidden meaning he asked, "Late? For what?"  
  
"No, Ron I'm late." Ron still didn't get it so finally Hermione blurted out, "Ron, I'm pregnant!" "P-Pregnant? How?"  
  
"What do you mean how? You were there. Or do I need to explain how sex works sometimes?" exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Really funny. No I mean I thought you were taking that muggle pill that was supposed to prevent something like this from happening. Isn't it supposed to be effective or what's the point in taking it?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah will the pill is only 98 percent effective. It says so right on the box." She replied. " So basically it's two percent bloody well ineffective am I correct?" he asked.  
  
"You don't believe me do you? You think I got pregnant behind you back?" Hermione asked incredulously  
  
"No, no ,no, I was just thinking how wonderful it is for us to have fallen into the Unlucky two percent," he responded.  
  
"You know what Ronald Weasley," she began. 'Uh-oh' thought Ron. It was never a good thing when Hermione calls him by his full name. "You don't want this baby? Fine." "I didn't say that," he started to say before Hermione interrupted him. "You know I don't think I can hear this right now. I'm going to Ginny and Harry's. Don't expect me back tonight," she finished.  
  
And with that she was gone. No 'I Love You' nothing. Ron decided he need to think about his future a little more clearly now. But more importantly what he needed was to talk to his best friend. With one quick cleaning charm the table was cleared and in the next second Ron was gone.  
  
A/N: This is my first story. Please review and let me know if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling Disclaimer2: I forgot to tell y'all in the first chapter that this idea came from the movie 9 Months and it follows very closely to the movie. So don't sue me.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know what to do. This isn't something I planned," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, just because you didn't plan it doesn't mean it wasn't supposed to happen," replied Ginny. "You never know. This could make Ron finally settle down and marry you."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "Some how I don't think that's ever going to happen," she said sadly.  
  
Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "Honey, I know he loves you, but, my brother has a tiny problem with change." Hermione looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Okay, he has a humongous problem with it. He loathes it," she finished.  
  
"But, Ginny, not all change is a bad thing."  
  
"You know that, I know that. Ron however doesn't see it that way. We just have to convince him otherwise," she stated.  
  
"And how do propose we do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I haven't exactly figured that out yet."  
  
For the first time that night Hermione smiled. "Hey, where are Harry and the kids?"  
  
Harry and Ginny had been married for six years and had two girls. Lily was the oldest at five and Jamie was three.  
  
"Oh he took the girls to go visit my parents today while I was at work," she said. Ginny was a healer at St. Mungos. Harry stayed at home with the kids while Ginny worked.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you." "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "Well you see, I haven't told Harry yet so you can't say anything."  
  
"Okay, okay tell me what is it?" asked Hermione, excited.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant," she responded.  
  
"Oh my God!!! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" I know. We're going to be pregnant together! It's terrific!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ron already knew where Harry was so he just apparated to his parents house. This was a good thing so he didn't have to risk seeing Hermione at Harry and Ginny's.  
  
"Ron! What a surprise!" exclaimed his mother.  
  
"Hello Mum," said Ron.  
  
"Hey, man what's up? What are you doing here?" asked Harry as they shook hands. Ron didn't get a chance to respond as he was bomb barded by his nieces. "Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!"  
  
"Not much man," he finally managed to get it between hugs and kisses from the children.  
  
"Mum, do you think you could watch the kids for a minute so I can talk to Harry in private?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, honey," replied Molly. After Mrs. Weasley had taken the children out of the room, Ron sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, what's on your mind, mate?" asked Harry. Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Well you see, Hermione just delivered me a bit of shocking news this evening," he began. Harry looked at Ron questionably. "Well what did she say?" asked Harry. Ron looked as it was too painful to go on.  
  
"She's pregnant," he managed to get it out while grimacing the whole time.  
  
Harry just kind of looked at Ron like it was no big deal. "And?"  
  
"And? What do you mean 'And?' This is big news and all you, my best mate of 15 years can say is 'And'?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Look Ron, calm down. This is not a catastrophe," said Harry.  
  
"Not a catastrophe?" he exclaimed. "How can you say that? Unless you didn't hear me correctly the first time I said Hermione's pregnant! It's a huge catastrophe! I'm going to be a father. I don't know if I even want to be a father. What if I'm not cut out for it and the kid hates me?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ron," Harry began calmly. "You love Hermione right?"  
  
"Of course I do. I've loved Hermione since we were kids. I can't picture my life without her," he finished.  
  
"Why haven't you married her yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why haven't you married her yet?"  
  
"I heard you the first time." "Well?" "We're happy as we are. Marriage might change that," said Ron. Harry sighed. "Ron, I'm telling you this for your own good. Okay, now say it with me. You're going to have to get over your fear of change. You're going to be a father and whether you like it or not, things are going to change. Things have already changed. Get used to it. You need to go home and talk to Hermione. And I mean talk to her. Tell her how you feel. How you truly feel. You have to be honest with her. If you're honest, Things will work out, they usually do."  
  
"Well the great Harry Potter has spoken. I hate it when you're right," replied Ron.  
  
"Very funny smartass. Now go talk to her."  
  
"Okay, I'm going. Give Ginny a hug for me would ya? Oh, and thanks for the advise."  
  
"Anytime man. Oh, and give Hermione my best," Harry replied.  
  
"Alright mate," he replied. "Bye Mum!" he yelled. With that he was gone. However Ron wouldn't be able to say hello to Hermione for Harry because she wasn't home when he got back.  
  
A/N: As always reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books.  
  
Ron was sleeping peacefully on the couch when Hermione came home in the morning.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said shaking Ron gently. "Sweetheart wake up. I'm home."  
  
"Huh? What?" said Ron groggily.  
  
"Baby I'm home."  
  
Ron sat up straight. "Where have you been?" he asked in a voice that sounded strangely like his mother. "I've been waiting up nearly half the night."  
  
"What do you mean where have I been?" Hermione asked. "I told you where I was going last night before I left."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't think you were actually no going to come home," he said.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "What did you think I meant when I said "Don't expect me back tonight'?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. " I don't know. I guess I was hoping you'd come back so we could talk about this baby stuff."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Look sweetie, I just needed a night to myself to think." She continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're home. I think we need to talk about last night."  
  
"So do I," she said. " I know this baby has come as a shocker." At that statement Ron scoffed but Hermione gave him a look that quickly shut him up. "We didn't plan for this baby. And I'm not even sure that with what we have going on in our lives right now that we're even ready for this baby."  
  
"You're not?" asked Ron hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not," she paused. "But despite all that, I still want to have this child.  
  
As she finished she looked at Ron hoping to be able to read his face to see his reaction. "Ron? Honey? Could you say something? Please?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.uh," he began but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Well, honey how do you feel?" she asked.  
  
Ron hesitated, not sure of what to say. However Hermione was looking at him expectantly so he said the first thing that came to mind. " I feel exactly the same." "Really?" she exclaimed. Ron nodded. "Oh honey, this is wonderful! We're going to have a baby!! Oh my God!! We're going to have a baby!!" Hermione exclaimed. She jumped up, gave Ron a kiss and a hug. " I have to go tell Ginny the wonderful news. Oh! Guess what? Ginny's pregnant too! Isn't it great? Love ya! Bye!"  
  
"I love you too," Ron said but Hermione was already gone. "Blimey," he said aloud. "Is the whole world pregnant?"  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but the next chapter is much longer. As always review are much appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
"Ron, wake up," said Hermione, gently shaking Ron's shoulder. Hermione was three months pregnant and today was her first ultrasound appointment. Both Hermione and Ginny had decided to give birth with muggle doctors.  
  
"Hrmph," grumbled Ron half asleep. "I don't wanna get up."  
  
"You have to get up Ron. Today is our first doctors appointment," she replied.  
  
"That's today?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione made an audible sigh. "Yes, that's today. I told you about it three weeks ago, again a week ago, and twice I think yesterday."  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I won't forget next time," Ron replied getting out of bed.  
  
"Right, of course not," was all she said in response with a sad look clearly visible on her face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now honey, are you sure you want to have a muggle doctor deliver the baby?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Now keep your voice down before anyone hears you." Hermione and Ron were walking down the corridor of the maternity ward at the Sacred Heart Medical center in London. Finally they reach the receptionist desk.  
  
"Hi," Hermione started. "I have a two o'clock appointment with Dr. Nagini."  
  
The receptionist smiled at the both of them. She checked the appointment book. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione smiled back at the nice woman, "Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Dr. Nagini is currently out of town on a family emergency, but his appointments have been taken over by a new doctor. You could see him or reschedule."  
  
"Oh, well we're already here. We might as well see the doctor," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, are you sure?" asked the receptionist. Ron finally spoke up. "Why is the a problem?"  
  
"Oh no, no, it's just that the doctor is a little nervous. Oh but he's very sweet."  
  
"Well we're here, we'll see the doctor," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, well he'll see you in a few minutes.  
  
The nurse showed Ron and Hermione into the doctor's office where he was having a phone conversation in another language. Finally he ended the conversation and addressed the couple. "Hello, welcome, welcome. I'm Dr. Lipinski. Please sit down," he said motioning to the two vacant seats in front of the desk. Hermione and Ron sat down and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
Ron was the first to break the ice. "So you're from Russia?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, why do you have a problem with that?" he asked tensely.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No, not at all."  
  
Dr. Lipinski seemed relieved. " Good because at the hospital in Russia I was the head of obstruction."  
  
"Obstruction?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Abstraction?"  
  
"Abstraction?"  
  
"Obstetrics," said Hermione  
  
"Yes! Obstetrics. If you'll excuse me, I'm just a little nervous. You see this will be my first human delivery."  
  
"What?!?!" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
Dr. Lipinski laughed nervously. "You see, I was only allowed to work with animals at that hospital.  
  
"Small animal?" said Ron incredulously.  
  
"Really only rats."  
  
"Oh my God." Said Hermione looking very pale.  
  
"Okay, anyways I have written computer program lets me now when baby due. When was the first day of your last menopause?"  
  
"Menopause?" asked Ron.  
  
"Menstruation I think you mean," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, period," said Ron.  
  
"End of sentence."  
  
"Um I believe it was April 4."  
  
"Okay, just give me moment. Ah yes. You're baby will be due January 11 and the baby was conceived on April 25."  
  
"Oh, well that nifty," said Ron. Suddenly something dawned on Ron. Hermione seeing this asked Ron worriedly. "Honey, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not the father."  
  
"What?!? Ron, what are you saying?"  
  
"On April 25 I was away at a game."  
  
The doctor started to rise from his chair. "I'll just give you a moment to talk."  
  
However Ron had already started to get up. " No that's okay, I'm leaving."  
  
Hermione jumped up and blocked the door preventing both men from leaving. "No, you're not leaving. There must be a mistake. The doctor will just check the computer again."  
  
Dr. Lipinski looked extremely nervous. He did not like being yelled at. "Ma'am I assure you the computer doesn't lie."  
  
"No. No. Check the goddamn computer!" The doctor made no real attempt to move until Hermione and Ron both bellowed at the same time. "CHECK IT!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, please don't yell at me." The doctor sat back down in front of his computer. He started typing something and finally came to the problem. "Okay, I see now. There is one key for animals and one for humans. I had you down as a baboon. And you are not a baboon."  
  
"No, I'm not," replied Hermione icily.  
  
"Okay, you're baby," he looked up and pointed at Ron, "you're baby will be born on January 19. Okay, it is time for the physical examination. If you'll just follow me." The doctor led them to an examining room. "okay, if you'll just take off you're clothes. Oh, you're welcome to stay if you like," he said addressing Ron.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll just wait," he started but Hermione tugged at his arm forcefully.  
  
"Don't you leave me here with Dr. Whacko," she whispered.  
  
"On second thought, I'd like to stay."  
  
"Okay lets just work out a few kinks." He started pressing buttons on the examining table, which proceeded to go berserk. Finally he got the table to stop moving. He then looked up at Hermione and gestured toward the table. "Giddy up."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment. Ron whispered to Hermione, "Run."  
  
Ron and Hermione were running down the halls of the maternity ward with Hermione saying adamantly, "That weirdo is not delivering this baby." They finally reached the elevator that could not come fast enough because the doctor was following behind them.  
  
"Excuse me. You forgot you're purse!"  
  
"Oh! Thank you." Hermione smiled trying to be polite.  
  
"You have a small pussy."  
  
"What!!!" Hermione exclaimed while Ron looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"You know, meow, and hiss?"  
  
"Oh! You mean a cat?"  
  
"Yes! A cat."  
  
"We have a cat, why?"  
  
"You have to get rid of it."  
  
"What? Why?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"'Tis not good for baby."  
  
"Crookshanks can barely move. What is he going to do?" "I'm sorry, it's the cat, or the baby." With that, the doctor walked away from the couple.  
  
"We have to get rid of Crookshanks?" asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Well, they can be harmful to a baby. I've read about it."  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, ever since you got pregnant, our lives have become practically unrecognizable!" huffed Ron as he boarded the elevator. Hermione just smiled sadly, trying to hold back the tears as she too got on the elevator.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It is much appreciated. As always please review. 


End file.
